Range finding devices provide the function of estimating a distance from the range finding device to an object. These range finding devices are found in several applications, including for example, proximity detection. A common proximity detection application for range finding devices is within cellular devices. In such devices, the onboard mobile operating system could use the range finding device to determine distance to a user.
In some approaches, the range finding devices provide not only an estimated distance to the object, but also a repeatability metric. In some approaches, the repeatability metric represents a standard deviation from a large sample of estimated distance samples. A potential drawback to this approach is that range finding device may provide slower response since a plurality of estimated distance samples must be taken.